Momma Threadgoode
by fabfan
Summary: One of the happiest days of Momma Threadgoode's life was the day Ruth Jamison returned to Whistlestop.


Title: Momma Threadgoode

Author: Fab_fan

Fandom: Fried Green Tomatoes (Book)

Pairing: Ruth/Idgie

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Summary: _One of the happiest days of Momma Threadgoode's life was the day Ruth Jamison returned to Whistlestop_.

* * *

><p>One of the happiest days of Momma Threadgoode's life was the day Ruth Jamison returned to Whistlestop.<p>

It had been a long five years after Ruth left Alabama to return to Georgia and get married. It was painful to the heart because she had grown to love Ruth as if she were one of her own. She had become family during her stay, and Momma always liked to have her children close by. Of course, that pain was nothing compared to young Idgie's. Her daughter had fallen in love with the beautiful virtuous Ruth, and Ruth had fallen in love right back. Momma had seen the looks between those two, and she might be old, but she wasn't dumb. Being alive as long as she had been, she knew a thing or two about love. Her Idgie had lost her heart the moment she met Ruth.

To see two people who clearly wanted to be together be broken apart was a tough thing to see. It would be a lie to say Momma wasn't scared for Idgie. Her child had changed after Buddy died. They all had, but Idgie took it the hardest. Ever since that train took Buddy from them, Idgie had been a loner. She was charming and attracted a whole bunch of people to her side, but she never let anyone get too close. At least, until Ruth showed up. With Ruth, Idgie finally settled down somewhat. It was a miracle and Momma thanked the lord everyday for it.

That was why she begged Ruth so hard to stay. She and Poppa both asked Ruth to not leave. Idgie had one more year left in high school, and the family knew she wouldn't finish if Ruth left. If Ruth left, Idgie would be gone again just like she had been after Buddy. But, Ruth couldn't stay. It broke Momma's heart when she heard Idgie and Ruth the day before Ruth was to leave. Idgie was breaking things and screaming with so much pain it made her feel helpless. She tried to be strong, but inside she wanted to cry for her wounded child.

Then, Ruth left and Idgie was gone off to the woods again. Momma barely saw her daughter. She would get a glimpse every now and then, but Idgie rarely came home, and then it was usually just for a few clothes or to borrow Julian's car. But, Momma was a mother. That meant, even if Idgie was off running around, she always knew where she was running off to. Sometimes she heard it from her neighbors, sometimes she heard it as she walked by the barber shop. Mostly, though, she just knew her child.

Idgie was going to Georgia a lot of the time. Momma knew Idgie wouldn't stay away from Ruth for long. She didn't know exactly what Idgie was doing there, but by the fact that it took Ruth five years to come home, and that was only after Ruth herself wrote a letter, she had a feeling Idgie was doing what she did best - watching. Idgie used to watch Ruth from the chinaberry tree before they got close, and Momma was sure she was watching from afar again.

There was one other place Momma Threadgoode was certain her child was going, and that one made her worry like none other. Idgie was going down to the River Club and spending her time with Eva Bates. Now, Momma didn't judge anybody. She knew Eva lived life the way she wanted to, and that was all there was to it. Her son Buddy had an eye for her, and while the town didn't exactly approve of the match, Momma just let them be. That didn't mean she didn't worry about Idgie. Living with Eva Bates wasn't anything more than a life of liquor, gambling, and sex. Idgie was living on bad habits. There wasn't much Momma could do, however. Idgie was dealing with her loss, and Eva was how she dealt. She was thankful Idgie had someone there for her, but she knew it wasn't love. She hoped Idgie didn't try to fool herself into believing it was, because it would only cause more pain in the end.

That's why when she saw the note Ruth sent Idgie and heard the rumble of the car returning from Georgia, it was the happiest moment of her life. Now, if only she and Poppa could get Ruth to stay in Whistlestop, her daughter would finally start living the life she was meant to with the person she was meant to be living it with.


End file.
